


Strip Poker Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Nooks, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Table Sex, Tentabulges, Xenophilia, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of strip poker has landed you in a maid outfit for a day, and it also lands you in some awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker Maid

**Author's Note:**

> The reader in this is meant to be of a High blood caste. Thus the (Hb/c) stands for High blood colour.

   You sighed, tugging at the frilly edge of the maid’s outfit you’d been forced to wear. You and your long time friend, Dualscar, had been playing strip poker and you had lost. You had lost in every way possible. Not only did you end up a tad bit more than tipsy, completely naked, and partially in your friends lap - you wound up in this thing. This monstrosity that was black fabric and white lace, that clung to every curve and ended just at the top of your thighs. There was a dull ache in your head that happened to be the remnants of your hang over as you skittered about the kitchen. As repayment for living on his ship, you had to do basic chores about the place since none of his servants could apparently do it.

   You bent down to grab a fallen dish towel and (hb/c) flushed across your cheeks as you quickly straightened back up and flattened your dress. You nearly yelped when a loud thud came from behind you, causing you to whirl around and your hand to reach for one of the knives on the counter. Your hand stopped mid-way as you saw Dualscar standing there with his hand around some lowblood’s throat.

   You blinked, the scene before you throwing you off just the slightest bit. By the time you put two and two together Dualscar had snapped the lowblood’s neck and was staring right back at you. You blinked and let your head tip to the side just a bit. “What in the hell was that all about?” you questioned, the slight accent on your w’s the product of spending your younger days around the very man currently staring at you with blood on his hands. You opened your mouth to ask, once again, what in the hell that display (no matter how potentially attractive it was) was all about when lips pressed against yours. You stiffened, your heart beating rapidly inside your chest before you responded, his tongue invading your mouth and his hands pulling you closer by your hips. Your arms looped around his neck and you nipped at the tongue that ran along yours.

   Dualscar gave a slight growl, pressing you back until you hit the kitchen table. His lips finally left yours to trail kisses and nips down your exposed neck. He stopped when your head dropped back as he nipped at your collar bone. Teeth broke your skin just enough to draw a small amount of (hb/c) blood before it was licked away.

   Hands gripped the back of your thighs and lifted you up, placing you on the kitchen table. You couldn’t have hissed out “Dualscar” before your knees were pushed apart and your violet colored panties were around your ankles. Dualscar was on his knees and his tongue was teasing the entrance to your nook, causing you to whimper. You spread your legs even further as his tongue entered your nook, a moan escaping your mouth and your hips bucking forwards. His hands gripped your hips, keeping you still as he thrust his tongue in and out of your nook.

   Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer to you. Your legs tightened over his shoulders before he retracted his tongue and you whined. You tugged impatiently on his hair and he chuckled, removing your hands from his hair and undoing the ties of your outfit, revealing your breasts.

    You nearly ripped his shirt over his head, avoiding his horns to the best of your ability, and quickly working on removing his pants. He hissed as the cold air hit his bulge, the tentacle like bulge writhing in search of attention. You smirked and trailed your finger tips along the underside of his bulge, making him moan before finally batting your hand away.

   Your legs were hiked around his sides as he thrust into you, your back arching into him and nails digging into his shoulder blades. Dualscar’s hands gripped your hips as he thrust into you, his pace fast as you moaned and bucked against him. Your nails drew small wells of violet as your nails sunk further into his skin as he pounded into you, the table rocking back slightly with each thrust. (Hb/c) had formed a pool under you by the time Dualscar’s thrusts became erratic and your hips were bruised.

   You moaned out his name as the pleasure in your lower abdomen exploded and (hb/c) dripped down his bulge and your thighs, onto the table. Dualscar growled, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as violet filled your nook and ran down your thighs, mixing with the (hb/c) already there. The two of you panted, your arms still looped around his nec as your chest heaved. “Flushed for you.” you muttered, burying your face in his chest. His rumble of approval filled your ears as a kiss was planted atop your head and “Flush for you, too.” met your ears. You leaned your head back, looking back at up him and grinning. “So, round two?”


End file.
